The Isle of Survival
Introduction Dinosaurs live in different timelines and in different places so there IS a chance two species never met but what if all those species come and live in one huge island but more likely to be a death arena. There are plenty of possibilities that could happen: wars will be waged, alliances will be formed and so much more. It is a matter of survival. For each battle here I (the creator of this page) will research which prehistoric lizard is more likely to win. Let us start on the 1st day. Note: I will only include the dinosaurs that I know but if you have a suggestion for I dinosaur that I might not know then feel free to leave your suggestions in the comments and I will search about them and add them here and yes this INCLUDES fanon or fan-made dinosaurs but you must put all information when it comes to those dinosaurs and make sure that they are not hybrids and not too strong and of course you have to be creative with names you cant just keep on putting names that end with saurus or rex. A herd of Parasaurolophus drink by the river while one is on the lookout for any signs of danger, specifically carnivores. Then suddenly an adult male Sarcosuchus pulls down a juvenile female Parasaurolophus and then the trumpets of danger start to blow as they run away mean while a dark shadow stalks the herd and then spots a defenseless young Parasaur. Then he strikes like the wind taking down the unfortunate child. The predator revealed itself to be a male young adult Siats one of the newly discovered large predators possibly larger than T. Rex, speaking of which a large thumping sound disturbed the young adult from finishing its meal. Then a large roar came from a female adult Tyrannosaurus charging at the Siats. The Siats roars back then gets caught in the massive jaws of the tyrant but he manages to break free and manages to bite the Tyrant at her neck then she slams the Siats into the tree making the Siats let go then the massive Tyrant bites the Siats foot and pulls its foot making it fall and spraining its foot in the process and then the female Tyrant roars over her victory then starts to feast on her prize as the young adult male Siats limps away hoping he will have more luck once he has fully grown meanwhile in the sandy deserts of the island a lone adult male Utahraptor scouts the place and spots the classic standoff of Deinonychus vs Tenontosaurus then he decides to leave them at what they are doing then walks into an adult male Tarbosaurus making him run for his life knowing he cannot take him on alone then tumbles of a cliff breaking his leg he tries to limp away but gets tired after a while as two hours pass he lies down there defenseless, hungry, thirsty, tired. Then the same Tarbosaurus finds him lying on the ground then he decides to take the chance but out of nowhere an adult female Utahraptor jumps in front of the large predator and growls at him then 2 more Utahraptors join her and growl at the large lizard then he decides not to mess with them knowing he cannot win this fight then sets off to find another victim. The female Utahraptor lies next to the male with a very painful leg while her siblings go out and find for food and if possible, water. A few more hours pass and the leg of the raptor has fully healed and replenished his energy and his hunger then they set off to the nearest oasis. 2nd day Note: In case you were wondering I am helping my cousin (the original author) on the second day because he ran out of ideas and also expect this one to be a little longer and btw pls bear with no fonts i am currently using a phone now lets start shall we? A compsagnathus scouts the area for possible food. It has to be careful because it has lots of predators that could have an easy snack. Then out of nowhere a quetzalcoatlus swoops down and takes the little creature by its beak and swallows it whole. The quetzalcoatlus is the largest pterosaur ever known. The quetzalcoatlus is a different type of pterosaur called azhdarchid (pls spare me on the spelling). Azharchids are large pterosaurs that, unlike its cousins were not made for catching fish but instead eats smaller creatures. Other cousins include aerotitan and hatzegopteryx. Quetzalcoatlus is as tall as a giraffe and its wingspan was about the size of that of a jet's. A flock of quetzalcoatlus soar the skies and spot something dead from afar. It was a dead tenontosaurus but the tenontosaurus was being eaten by a deinonychus pack. Deinonychus are dangerous dromeaosaurs or as we call them, "raptors". Deinonychus was named after its sharp and deadly claw on its toe. The so called "velociraptors" in the jurassic park were just scaly renamed deinonychuses. The pack of deinonychus would not stand a chance against these air titans so as soon as the flock was spotted they fleed. The quetzalcoatlus may have strength in numbers but there can be downsides. As the giant pterosaurs feast on the food others compete for the food almost like vultures, usually the biggest and the strongest win but really theres no surprise there. Meanwhile in the plains a herd of gallimimus feed on ferns. A carnotaurus stalks the herd. The carnotaurus is the fastest large apex predator ever discovered. The creature could run up to about 35mph and yes that does not seem enough espescially against gallimimus but for a large carnivore this was pretty fast. Its strategy is simple, sneak, bite, kill, as simple as its sounds its never easy for a gallimimus could easily out run a carnotaurus. The carnotaurus tries to get as close as it can before making a wrong step and making noise. As the noise echoes into their ears they took no chances and ran at top speeds. The carnotaurus is quickly gaining on a gallimimus but then the predator starts to tire out and takes a rest. Sometimes one false move could end in a failure. The carnotaurus takes the niche as the cheetah takes the niche now and like the cheetah, not all hunts are sucessful. Large footsteps can be heard and those footsteps have scared off the hypsilophodons. The large predator that came out of the trees was Charcarodontosaurus. Charcarodontosaurus was a large carnivore, let me rephrase that. Charcarodontosaurus was one of the heaviest land predators to ever walk the earth. Charcarodontosaurus weighed from about 6000 to 8000 kilograms and had teeth made to bleed its victims to death. The predator was truly a match for pretty much anything. Unlike carnotaurus and quetzalcoatlus, charcarodontosaurus was neither a flocking scavenger that takes to the skies or a fast chasedown predator that could run you down in a heartbeat. Charcarodontosaurus was more of an ambush and kill it predator. Charcarodontosaurus was made to ambuch and take down large prey like sauropods. The charcarodontosaurus stands on the ledge looking for possible meals. Luckily for him he spots a herd of saltosaurus. He walks down the ledge and the herd takes notice of the predator and so they walk as fast as they can. Usually in this situtuation its the slow and the weak that gets unfortunate. The saltosaurs try to outrun each other in a panic as the titan closes in. As the saltosaurus at the back was about to outrun another herd member he was too late and became a meal for the charcarodontosaurus. The predator grabs its neck and knocks it into the ground while suffocating the creature effortlessly. Meanwhile a chasmosaurus has just lost its herd and during a storm. That would usually mean theres no hope for this creature. Little did the ceratopsian know it was about to get worse. In the darkness as the lightning flashes stands the mighty gorgosaurus. Gorgosaurus is a large tyrannosaur and top dog of its time. The gorgosaurus stares the chasmosaurus down with a death stare. The gorgosaurus takes a bite and throws the chasmosaurus into the ground. The chasmosaurus knocks the gorgosaurus into a tree knocking the tree into the ground. While the rain and the thunder make it more dramatic the gorgosaurus stands up and they stared each other down. They roared at each other and the chasmosaurus charges but the gorgosaurus dodges it and tries to take a bite but the chasmosaurus dodges it and manages to stab the gorgosaurus at its leg. Gorgosaurus spots the chasmosaurus trying to charge again and bites it by the horn and smacks him into the ground. He puts his foot on its body he grabs its neck then the chasmosaurus struggles but then fell silent as the gorgosaurus snaps its neck. The gorgosaurus roars over its kill but after eating its real challenge now is surviving the storm with a broken leg. Meanwhile an allosaurus has just finished killing a stegosaur but it broke its leg in the process with those powerful thagomizers but in the middle of its lunch a ceratosaurus was here to steal it. Then footsteps from the other direction could be heard revealing a torvosaurus. Torvosaurus was normally a scavenger and only hunts if necessary but despite torvosaurus' size compared to the allosaurus, allosaurus is being rather aggressive and is npt backing down. Allosaurus is threatening both ceratosaurus and torvosaurus, even though this creature has a broken leg and a relatively weak bite allosaurus is still extremely dangerous. Ceratosaurus is getting impatient and rather hungry if he walks out of this fight it is likely he will die of starvation. Allosaurus starts to drive both of them further away from its skill but ceratosaurus ran out of patience and bit allosaurus in the neck. Torvosaurus saw its chance and started making its way towards the carcass but allosaurus saw torvosaurus making its way and freed itself from the grip of ceratosaurus and tackled torvosaurus. Torvosaurus knocked allosaurus into a tree and got knocked over by ceratosaurus. Torvpsaurus and allosaurus both recovered and they were locked in a standoff. Allosaurus bit torvosaurus neck but ceratosaurus grabbed allosaurus by its tail and dragged him into the ground. Ceratosaurus started biting allosaurus in the neck but got knocked into the ground by torvosaurus and torvosaurus threw allosaurus into ceratosaurus. They both recovered. Allosaurus spotted torvosaurus making its way to the carcass again and charged after it and bit its leg and dragged it into the ground. Torvosaurus managed to get allosaurus off but ceratosaurus bit its neck and smacked him into the ground. Torvosaurus knocked ceratosaurus off him and started to bite allosaurus in the neck and started trying to rip his head off but ceratosarus quickly recovered and tackled torvosaurus but allosaurus bit its neck but got knocked into the tree instead. As ceratosaurus stands up torvosaurus had enough of them trying to stop him to get from the carcass and torvosaurus started trying to rip ceratosaurus' leg off but ceratosaurus was able to knock him off ceratosaurus and he also knocked him into the thagomizers of the dead stegosaurus which pierced through his throat. Then despite being extremely damaged allosaurus tackled ceratosaurus their fight was fieirce and bloody. Ceratosarus ripped one of allosaurus' arms off and allosaurus covered ceratosaurus' neck in blood. Ceratosaurus knocked allosaurus into the ground and started making its way towards the carcass but allosaurus was able to sink its teeth into the leg where torvosaurus bit him and allosaurus dragged ceratosaurus into the ground and tried to bite ceratosaurus' neck but ceratosaurus bit allosaurus' neck and smacked him into the ground and allosaurus bled to death. Ceratosaurus tried to stand up but its leg was just too damaged to make it to its food and with an already empty stomach the ceratosaurus died of hunger. The four would either dissolve into the ground or be food for a majungasaurus pack or other carnivores.